


STAY

by Dani__ATN



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, POV Katsuki Yuuri, and needs comforting, how do you tag lmao, victor has a breakdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 00:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11025186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dani__ATN/pseuds/Dani__ATN
Summary: Yuuri comes back from his evening run to find the couch empty and Victor in the shower, needing a lot more than just a cup of tea.OR the one where Victor has a breakdown and needs comforting and reassurance.





	STAY

**Author's Note:**

> Hello peeps.  
> This is my first YOI fic and I am both nervous and excited to post this. I had this idea in my head for awhile now and finally finished this short story.  
> Hope you enjoy! <3

Yuuri came back from his run fairly late. Even though it was freezing in St. Petersburg, he had to run in the evening. It had become his routine, running in the morning and evening. He was surprised when he opened the front door that neither Makkachin nor Victor came to greet him. The apartment was surprisingly quiet for the time, given that Victor liked to watch his dramas and comment on them quite loudly.

 

After taking off his shoes and coat, Yuuri made his way to the kitchen to start on tea. He left his water on the cooker and made his way to the bedroom to look for Victor. He could’ve been asleep and Yuuri didn't want to wake him by yelling from the kitchen. He saw no light under the door, so he assumed that Victor was indeed asleep, but when he opened the door to peek inside, the bed was empty, left untouched since that morning.

 

Yuuri saw the light under their bathroom door and he could hear the shower running. His heart started beating faster, a feeling of dread starting to crawl in his chest. Victor was strictly a bath kind of guy, unless he had to be somewhere fast and really needed a shower.

 

Yuuri rushed to the door and knocked on it. _Maybe he’s just filling the tub?_ Yuuri thought.

 

“Victor, are you ok?” but there was no response.

 

He tried the doorknob then and the door opened smoothly. Makkachin was laid on the carpet, lightly whimpering and he rushed to Yuuri’s side when he opened the door. Yuuri knelt and started petting Makka, but his eyes were trained on the figure in the shower. Victor was sitting on the shower floor, his knees to his chest and his head hidden between them. The water was pelting his back, now red from the heat.

 

“Makka, I need you to sit here, ok? Everything is going to be alright,” Yuuri said, slowly rising and walking towards the shower.

 

Victor didn't raise his head during the commotion. Yuuri wasn’t sure if he could hear him and the feeling of dread had now completely taken over him, but he was trying his hardest not to freak out and lose control himself. Victor needed him now.

 

He grabbed a towel and opened the shower door, kneeling in front of Victor.

 

“Vitya, baby, can you look at me?”

 

 He gently placed his hand on Victor’s shoulder and noticed he was trembling. Yuuri’s throat was dry and he was close to shaking himself. He swallowed and spoke again, hoping to get Victor’s attention. Before he could utter a sound though, Victor looked up at him, his eyes red and his face a look of complete anguish.

 

“Yu- Yuuri?” he whimpered. Yuuri’s hand on his shoulder tightened slightly.

 

“Yes baby, I’m here, everything is ok. What’s wrong?” Yuuri gently answered.

 

Victor looked down at the top of his knees and Yuuri noticed that despite the warm water falling on him, his whole body was trembling. Victor seemed to be zoned out again, but he leaned closer to Yuuri.

 

“Alright baby, I need you to get up for me. Can you do that?” Yuuri asked gently. He was finding it harder and harder to keep calm.

 

Victor, luckily, seemed to understand Yuuri, releasing his knees and raising his arms, as if wanting Yuuri to pick him up. He was still staring at his knees, but Yuuri was fairly confident his gaze was unfocused and whatever he was thinking about was the only thing he was aware of.

 

Yuuri managed to manoeuvre Victor enough to wrap a towel around his torso, then quickly shut off the water and placed his hands under Victor’s armpits to try and lift him. It was hard with the slippery floor of the shower, but he managed to lift Victor to his feet, whose arms were now tightly wrapped around Yuuri’s neck.

 

“Alright baby, we’re gonna move to the bedroom now, ok?” All Victor did was give a slow nod, his body mostly slumped on Yuuri.

 

They moved slowly to the bedroom, Makka on their trail. Once close to the bed, Yuuri moved one of his arms from around Victor to pull the covers off the bed. Yuuri deposited Victor slowly on the mattress. Victor’s hands were still around his neck and they didn't seem to want to let go any time soon.

 

“Vitya, I need you to let go so I can go and bring you a cup of tea,” he tried to plead with Victor, but the skater started shaking even more when he heard that.

 

“N-N-NO! Don’t leave me Yuuri!” screamed Victor, to the surprise of Yuuri. His quiet behaviour from before escalated to desperation, Victor clinging to Yuuri now and begging him to not leave him.

 

Yuuri was rubbing his back slowly and whispering reassurances.

 

“Baby, of course I won't leave you, I will never leave you. It’s alright, just try to take deep breaths, ok? In and out.”

 

Victor was still shaking in his arms, but he listened to Yuuri and slowly started breathing normally again. He was not letting go though,instead clutching Yuuri even closer to him and breathing in his scent. His head was nuzzling Yuuri’s neck as his hands fisted his shirt.

 

Yuuri was still rubbing his back slowly, murmuring reassurances. He couldn’t understand what had suddenly come over Victor. His fiancé, while being dramatic and extra, seemed to always have a smile on his face and be in a good mood and had never shown any signs of distress like now. Victor had never mentioned having any kind of breakdowns before and Yuuri couldn't tell if this was something that happened for the first time or if it happened before as well.

 

Victor had finally stopped shaking, his grip never lessening though. Yuuri knew he had to get up and get Victor in some pjs, as well as turn the cooker off, but he was afraid that leaving Victor now might cause him to start panicking again.

 

Slowly, he combed through Victor’s hair and whispered in his ear, “Vitya, I need you to let go for a second so I can grab you some clothes or else you’ll get sick.”

 

Victor nodded his head slowly, his breath shuddering over Yuuri's neck, but his arms fell limply by his sides. Yuuri lowered Victor to the mattress and quickly got up and went to their closet, grabbing the first pair of sweats he saw and, on instinct, one of his shirts. Rushing back to the bed, he raised Victor, who was back to staring at nothing, thankfully not trembling anymore. He removed the towel and got the shirt over Victor’s head, who managed to raise his arms enough to put them through the shirt. Laying Victor back on the bed, Yuuri moved to put the sweats on his legs. Once dressed, Yuuri tried to put the cover over Victor, but the skater groaned in protest.

 

“Lay with me, please,” was Victor’s whispered pleading. Yuuri’s heart shuttered at how quiet and broken Victor sounded.

 

He laid his hands on Victor’s chest, stroking his fingers above his heart.

 

“I will, but I need to go and shut the cooker in the kitchen. I will be back in 10 seconds. Just count to 10 and I will be back. Can you do that, baby?” Yuuri said, his eyes pouring into Victor’s.

 

He was sure _his_ were full of concern, but Victor’s empty eyes terrified him. Victor slowly nodded, his fingers starting to shake again. Yuuri hurriedly took them in his hands and kissed them, then placed them over Victor’s heart and got up.

 

He rushed to the kitchen, not looking behind him to the bedroom. He turned off the cooker and grabbed a glass of water, then ran back to the bedroom, closing the door behind him. He placed the water on the bedside table and gathered Victor in his arms, burying his face in Yuuri’s neck and stroking his hair. Victor’s arms went back around his back and he started whimpering, clutching to Yuuri with all his strength.

 

“Yu-Yuuri you can-can’t leave me. I-I’d be no-nowhere without you. I lo-lo-love you so mu-much, my Yuuri!” Victor managed to get out through his sobs, desperately hugging Yuuri, as if all he wanted was to be covered in Yuuri.

 

Yuuri’s heart broke in a million pieces hearing his fiancé. He managed to somehow pull Victor even closer to him, trying to not let his own tears fall and failing miserably.

 

“I will never leave you, my baby. Never! I love you with all of my being Vitya. There are no words to describe how much I love you. I promise you, I will do everything in my power to stay with you!” Yuuri stroked Victor’s hair and back, trying to calm him and his own crying.

 

His heart was beating so fast he was afraid it was trying to run from his chest. Victor continued to sob in his arms and Yuuri kept on whispering his love. It took awhile, but Victor ran out of tears and his body seemed to loose its strength, as he went limp against Yuuri once again.

 

Yuuri slowly detangled Victor from around him and gave him the glass of water to drink. Victor slowly drank the whole glass and Yuuri laid him on the bed once more. He pushed the covers further away, climbed over Victor to the other side and gathered Victor back in his arms.

 

After pulling the covers over both of them, Yuuri kissed Victor’s head and went back to stroking his hair. Victor seemed to be slowly dozing off on his chest. Yuuri was glad the worst was over, hoping Victor would sleep all night. He knew they had to talk about this in the morning, but for now, he continued stroking his fiancé’s back as he fell asleep.


End file.
